Stranger danger
by Aqua142
Summary: At the age of 6 (or 7), Ruby runs from Yang but sadly into Torchwick's. With determination, team WBY and with the help of a drunk Uncle, they must find young ruby before it is too late. (Story is better than summary) fav/follow/review pls?
**Author's note: stranger danger. Especially if this strange is old and smokes. All characters (but ruby) is normal age and ruby is like..idk 6 or 7? Dedicated to my friend, monty oum and the rwby chibi trailer. Rest in peace monty oum. I do not own RWBY.**

"YANG!" Ruby called, her stubby little feet ran as fast as she could as she maneuvered around the labyrinth of very big legs. She lost her very big sister when she saw a bunch of cookies at a nearby bakery. Ruby learnt her lesson very well...never assume that a nearby bakery has chocolate chip cookies, those raisins can be very deceiving. When the baker gave her a cookie, she burst out in tears when she realized the delicious chocolate chips were nothing but disgusting raisins. Of course the baker popped a vein and ushered her (read "forced") her out of the bakery. Now she was wondering down a scary alleyway.

"YANG! Where are you?" She called before she bumped into a trousers leg. She looked up, only to see a dim source of light and smoking coming out of it.

"Well..isn't this an interesting turn of events." The voice mused.

* * *

"RUBY!" Yang called. Sis couldn't have run that far, it's a damn carnival thing, Yang thought. She pushed past a few people and went to a nearby store.

"Excuse me?" She said to the elderly shopkeeper, "have you seen a little girl with a red cape who happened to cross by here?"

The man shook his head, Yang nodded and thanked the guy. She ran to a nearby area where two of her teammates stood, graceful weiss schnee and mysterious blake belladonna.

"Any luck, yang?" Blake asked with concern. The blonde brawler shook her head. The heiress stomped her feet with annoyance.

"Damnit yang! this is all YOUR fault!" She chided, pushing the busty girl. Yang glared at ice queen.

"excuse me? but who wasn't bothered to buy COOKIES for my sis?" said Yang, pushing the weiss queen.

"Well YOU invited your sister and your crazy uncle to the carnival!"

The white and yellow girls began pushing each other back and forth, blake sighed with pain and embarrassment. The battle of the heiress and the brawler was attracting attention, she grabbed Weiss' arm and commenced pulling her away. The white girl began struggling and lamely insulting blake (with words like commoner and cat girl) as Yang skipped after them. And thus the journey began as the three girls went on a salvage mission to find Yang's younger and adoptive sister.

* * *

Ruby looked up with her saucer-like grey eyes at the pole she bumped into. She soon realized that this white pole was not a pole but rather a leg, a man with orange locks and a cigar dangling from his mouth glared at her.

"Well this is an interesting turn of events." He mused.

Ruby stood on her tiptoes and gave him a perky smile, "Hi! are you lost?" She asked, the gentlemen shot her a glare as if to say "isn't it me who should ask that question". The little girl looked nervously on the ground, she looked up again to see the man with an ice-cream (Neapolitan to be precise). He bowed and offered it to her. Ruby was cautious first, you usually don't take ice cream from strangers. But if they offer you cookies or Neapolitan? That rule goes out the window, according to Ruby. As she reached out, the sly ginger pulled the ice cream, causing the little girl to fall flat on her face. Rose looked up and got a full close-up of the man.

"Hey! I know you!" She said with innocence, the gentleman raised an eyebrow. "You're Roman Torchwick!"

The man rolled his eyes with sarcasm, "Oh wow, what gave it away? The cigar or the hair?"

"Actually now, my uncle told me that Roman Torchwick is a ginger who wears guy-scara?"

Roman paused... "Wait guy-scara?" he asked. He knew heard someone call him that name..uh...some man he met at a bar? Roman shook his head and knelt at Ruby's level.

"Hey, little girl." He said in a kind tone, Ruby puffed out her cheeks and kicked him in the shin, hinting that she hated being called "little".

"My name is RUBY ROSE! not little girl! i'm a big girl!" she announced, puffing out her chest with pride. Roman, doing his best to conceal the pain, cracked a friendly smile.

"O-o-okay Ruby, how about i take you somewhere, you can relax and drink some...uh...milk." Roman suggested, he couldn't take a little kid to drink alcohol.

Stealing? Hell yeah

Murder? Sure why not

But letting a kid into a bar? I think i've got enough sentences to serve in Atlas and their la-di-da security systems. The only bar that was laid-back enough was Junior's. Thank god it wasn't far away and then he can easily convince the little girl to become his associate.

Roman move to the side, revealing his deadly partner, Neo. Neo gave a smirk at Roman as if to say: wow man, you really are desperate for more associates. Roman nodded his head. Neo opened her umbrella and began doing fancy tricks with.

"OMIGOSH! OMIGOSH! please how do you have such a graceful weapon? it's even cooler than crescent rose...well nothing is cooler than crescent rose."

As Ruby rambled, she began trailing Neo, who had her transfixed to her parasol. Roman stared at the entrance of the alleyway once more, checking if there were any unwanted passerbys and lucky for him there was no tipped his fedora with style and followed Ruby closely, with Melodical Cudgel tapping against the pavement.

* * *

"RUBY!" Weiss called with cupped hands, even though Ruby was such a brat, Schnee couldn't help but worry about her. She walked down the street with her heels clacking against the rough pavement. Both Yang and Blake had gone different directions and when she meant different she meant Blake took off to the buildings like a ninja and Yang ran past the port, claiming that she had "friends who knew everything" and maybe they could do something about it. Weiss passed a bar and a man stumbled out of the doorway. He had a 5'oclock shade with messy black hair and his eyes had a reddish brown tinge to it. He held a metal bottle and chugged some alcohol down. Weiss stopped in her footsteps and pulled out her rapier in case the drunk man were to lash out with his big sword on his back. The man turned and faced her.

"Hey...winter." He stated with a cocky smirk, Weiss cocked her head on the side in confusion as this drunk.

"Uh...i'm Weiss, Winter's my sister." She replied with politeness but still ready to strike, the drunk gasped in realization.

"Ah that's why your chest is a bit..uh.." The man began and gestured her chest, Weiss puffed her cheeks with frustration and kicked him in the shins.

"Commoner." She remarked and walked into the bar to ask for info on Ruby. When she entered the bar, she didn't notice the drunk pull out his scroll.

"Huh? Hey Yang, what's up?" He asked

"UNCLE QROW," the blonde cheerfully called "HEEEY! have you seen ruby?"

Qrow sighed, there was obviously something 'fake' about Yang's excited tone.

"No Yang, why do you think i trashed a bar?"

"Because you wanted more booze?"

Qrow paused for a moment, thinking about how Yang managed to think of that. Before he could answer, Yang growled in frustration. "I'll meet you at the night club, with my friends." She hung up and Qrow was left dazed on the pavement. He shrugged and walked back into the bar, only to be kicked out a few minutes later.

* * *

Music blared in the nightclub as innocent Ruby cheered at being pushed around on a nearby spinny chair by Militia. Junior, still nervous, asked Roman the item on the little girl's back. Roman looked back at Ruby, he never really noticed that box/ backpack. He decided to spook the little girl and crept up to her. Ruby, too entranced about the weapons of twins, decided to show her weapon.

"Th-this is my darling, crescent rose!" She called, pulling her hand back.

"Roman watch out!" The twins called with perfect synchronization, Ruby had elbowed Roman in the stomach. Roman began coughing weakly and cracked a weak smile.

"Nah, i'm ok...just a..." Roman said, waving his hand dismissively.

Suddenly Ruby changed Crescent rose into scythe mode and collapsed under the weight.

"GAH!...that's right," she whimpered with pain "i needed...to make it lighter..."

Roman sighed and picked up Crescent rose, asking why a little girl like her would be having a dangerous weapon. Almost immediately, Ruby began rambling and Melanie got bored and wandered to junior.

"Hey...shouldn't the kid's parents start worrying about her?" She said in a worried tone, Junior smirked before serving another cup of beer.

"Nah if my bar gets trashed then Torchwick's gonna pay for it. win win amright?"

Melanie nodded her head slowly, still keeping a wary eye on Ruby "Besides, it's not like her parents are going to run through my wall."

 _*CRASH SMASH!*_

Junior stood up immediately and cursed. "No...don't tell me..." He muttered, rubbing his beard with nervousness."GUESS WHO'S BACK?!" Yang's loud voice echoed around the room, the DJ immediately stopped the music with an appropriate record scratching result. Weiss, Blake and Qrow peaked behind Yang.

"Hey! there's Ruby!" Weiss exclaimed, pointing to the little girl on the spinny chair close to a pink and brown girl. Neo reacted by pushing Ruby using the chair to wheel her out of the exit, with Roman using his cane to cause a blast and a scene. Yang grinned her teeth together and with a "Oh no you don't!" the brawler took off running towards the crowd of angry men who stood in her way. A few minutes later, Blake turned her head around the battlefield: Weiss was using her glyphs to chase Roman and Neo, Qrow was swinging his large sword at Junior who responded him with blocks of his large club and Yang, like usual, was beating up anyone who seemed to be in her path. Blake instinctively ducked as a blast barely hit her on the head but obliterated her bow. With nothing to shield her faunus heritage, she turned to face the culprit or should i say culprits?

"Ugh, militia why is that Faunus girl angry?" She asked her red copy with a hint of sarcasm, Militia shrugged and struck a fighting pose.

"I don't know Melanie but i think we should teach her a lesson." Melanie replied, brandishing her weapons.

Blake pulled out Gambol Shroud and rushed to the twins with ninja-like speed.

* * *

"Roman," Ruby asked, her eyes shown in the darkness, "where are we going?"

Roman, who did a good job at propelling the chair with the kinetic energy his cane gave out, was too enraged at yang.

"Stupid blond girl..." He muttered, Ruby looked upwards to Neo for an answer, only to be given an indifferent shrug. Ruby sighed and leaned onto the ice-cream child's lap.

"RUBY!" a loud voice called "Where are you, you cookie-loving dolt!"

Ruby stood on Neo's lap with excitement. "Weiss?" She said with hope, Neo's multicoloured eyes grew round and she clamped her gloved hand around the child's mouth. Roman turned around to see the heirness speeding after them using glyphs, he pointed his cane at the ground and the blast triggered them to go faster. Weiss stopped for a moment and pulled something from the pockets of her dress.

"RUBY! LOOK! I HAVE CHOCOLATE COOKIES!" She called, dangling the bag. Roman began to chuckle, probably concerning of her plan of cookies.

"What are a bunch of stupid cookies are going to do... NEO, WHERE THE HELL IS THE KID?!" he mocked before screaming in fear

Instead of giving him his answer, Neo frantically began pointing forwards. Roman looked up to see them rushing into a wall and with a loud crash, they were lying among the wreck that was once a spinny chair. Weiss walked towards the wreckage with Ruby in her arms and nibbling on the cookie. Schnee glared at Ruby, preparing to scold at her until Rose looked up at her.

Her silver eyes seemed to shimmer considering the dark light and crumbs were scattered at the corner of her mouth, she tilted her head and an aura of rose and cookie dough seemed to appear.

Weiss' cold eyes grew round and her heart melted, but probably too much because she collapsed on the ground, clutching her heart and blood spurted from her mouth like an open wound.

"Too...cute...i think i died of cute overdose." She whimpered as Ruby sat on weiss' collapsed body, devouring the cookies.

* * *

 **Later**

"I'm sorry," Ruby sighed, all the girls couldn't help but coo at Ruby's cuteness before Uncle Qrow tugged her hand to tell her it was time to leave. As Yang and her friends waved farewell, Ruby didn't seem to give back to wave since her left hand was too busy holding her once-again drinking uncle and the other was holding a cookie. The girls began to squint at the back of the red girl, not at her crescent rose backpack but rather what was on her head. Was that...Torchwick's fedora?

 **Somewhere else**

Roman held an ice-pack to his forehead as Cinder paced forwards and back with annoyance and her associates, Mercury and Emerald, were tending Neo. Mercury was massaging Neo's shoulders whilst Emerald held the ice-pack to the midget girl's head bruise. Unlike Roman, Neo seemed pretty cheerful considering she was eating large scoops of Neapolitan ice-cream.

Cinder sighed at annoyance and surveyed her team, she frisked something from her pocket and slam her hand to the table, scaring a majority of the gang.

"It's on me." Cinder said, with a forced tone, in her sharp yet delicate finger nails was money and a lot of it. Roman, who immediately stood up with excitement and 'recovered', beemed with joy and clapped his hands together.

"Let's drink it off!" He announced.

 **Author's note: Nothing about a little bit of booze from a destroyed nightclub that'll make up a lost fedora! finally, done and right before rwby chibi! grats to me! shouting out to my dear sister/friend** bcarandang1 **because she's awesome and i like pocky. Thank god, now i can get on with atcbsr...shit i still have no game one life to finish. Also, as the great pewdipie would say (when regarding to ruby not being part of team rwby and all the ruckus that would cause and blah blah) "I DON'T CARE!" children, this is just a fanfic dedicated to rwby chibi and teaches all of you TO NOT RUN OFF WITH STRANGERS. GOOD FRICKING DAY!**


End file.
